Prussian Dreams
by noirnekochan
Summary: You spend your nights dreaming about the albino male who refers to himself as the 'awesome Prussia', but after finding cat ears on morning, the tension breaks between you and him, finally becoming one. Prussia x Reader; rated M for a reason, contains smut and a lemon.


**Oh wow, this is just smut after smut after smut, but alas, I don't regret a thing as for the past couple of days, I have been meaning to get this fantasy with Prussia down on paper before it drove me insane. Ja, I have a mad fangirl crush on Prussia, but who can't? He's a dreamboat.**

* * *

"Gilbert, Gilbert!" your voiced moaned as the white-haired male pounded his member into you; with his soft albino skin rubbing against your body and his red, but breathtakingly beautiful eyes stared deep into your blue ones. Ever since you became his assistance and housekeeper, you feel in love with the cynical male and as of now, your dream had finally become a reality. You were one with him… but this is only a dream for now.

You awoke, covered in sweat as the morning sun lit up your room, humid as per usual during the drastic summer heat waves. As your eyes tried to adjust to reality and the light, you realised that your moment with the one you were madly in love with, was just a dream.

"It was just a dream. Why would Gilbert be interested in someone like myself? He's a handsome devil while I'm just his maid," you sighed to yourself. Checking the time, you realised that it was early in the morning, so your roommate would not be awake for another five hours, depending on how much he drank last night with his brother, Ludwig. You got out of bed, stretching as you looked out into the German scenery through your large window. In the summer, in all seasons, it was a beautiful place to be regardless that it was nothing like the nature and landscape of Switzerland. As you walked out half-asleep, wearing nothing but lace underwear with bows on the side, as you did to keep cool during the summer nights, you noticed a pair of clip-on cat ears lying on the kitchen bench. Frantically looking around, you wondered whom these belonged too, but without a second thought, they were clipped onto your platinum blonde hair; you just wanted to have some fun, what was the harm of that? Gilbert wouldn't be awake for a while, so there was no embarrassment in doing so.

"Meow," you chuckled as you put on your apron; the house was a mess once again with Gilbert's boots being thrown around the living room, along with the foul stench of spilled beer. You often wished that he would clean after himself sometimes even if he did the bare minimum. Sighing and shaking your head, you started to vigorously clean.

"Well, well, someone tends to enjoy waking up ze awesome me," said a voice from down the hall. Shit. You woke up Gilbert; now he would spend the rest of the day harassing you. You fell to your knees in preparation to beg for his forgiveness once again as this was a common occurrence in this household, forgetting that you were dressed provocatively on this morning. "Goddammit [insert name here]! You know to never wake up your master.." Gilbert trailed off. As you looked up, you noticed him staring directly at you, looking nervous. A sight that was uncommon, so comprehending it was difficult. A blush crept across the albino's males face. It took you a while to adjust to the situation and what he was staring at.. You in just an apron, underwear and cat ears.

"Don't look, Gilbert!" you exclaimed, covering yourself as your face started to burn, "You pervert! Don't look! Pervert!" In truth, you were happy that he was looking at you for once in that way even if it was personally embarrassing. Without notice, the quiet male in front of you picked you up pinning you against a wall, his mouth entering yours. Your eyes opened with bewilderment. Was this truly happening? The man you loved was kissing you with passion, paying you attention after all those nights of dreaming. You closed your eyes and started to kiss him back, slinging your shoulders around his masculine shoulders, your legs wrapped around his torso. Your tongues danced and muffled moans could be heard from both of your mouths in unison. Once you finally caught your breath, you looked into his eyes and whispered, "What are you doing, Gilbert? Are you doing this just to punish me, just to play with me?" He frowned back at you and smirked, before he started trailing his kisses down your arched neck.

"Ha, [insert name here], wasn't it obvious that the awesome me like myself was madly intoxicated with your beautiful looks?" he responded, his warm breathe tickling your collar bone. You blushed hearing his compliment. Did Gilbert find me beautiful this whole time or was I just too involved in my own little dream world to notice? Before you could contemplate that question, his mouth entered yours again, dancing with rhythm as your bodies started to rub softly against one another. You could feel your underwear getting wet with excitement as his hard on through his boxers grinded against you. You then untied the back of your apron, exposing your breasts that Gilbert enjoyed the sight of very much, indicated by the cunning smirk he made before he placed his warm mouth on one; suckling and nibbling with delight, as you wrapped your legs around his torso tighter.

"Take me now, Gilbert," you moaned softly. His hand was soon rubbing your love button through your underwear, making your breath deeper and faster with pleasure. Soon, one of his hands, his other supported you as you pinned against the wall, made their way into your underwear, rubbing gently just too tease you without fail before he inserted a finger, making you moan loud from the impact. You wanted more, but you despised the fact that he decided to do this now. Damn his sudden seduction.

Letting your legs touch the floor again, he trailed his tongue down your body, making you quiver with pleasure before his face was directly in front of your crotch where he spoke, "well, the awesome Prussia hasn't had breakfast yet, so I guess tasting you would be a much better option," before he gently nudged your legs apart. Before you knew it, his tongue entered you, making you shiver and moan like never before. The feeling of his tongue felt intoxicating, especially when he flicked it in a rapid pace. Your thoughts became clouded and you felt like you were going to explode at any second, the feeling getting worse as he started to tongue fuck you more. "Gilbert!" you moaned at the top of your lungs, not caring if the neighbours heard. He then stood up and wiped his mouth as he faced you, his eyes bearing down into yours.

"Well, safe to say, that I've been given a pretty damn good breakfast, but it's not over yet, dear," he teased, making your face turn completely red. As he dropped his boxers, you realised that he wasn't lying when he stated that it was 'five-metres when hardened', it was big and it was throbbing, but then he grabbed your legs and wrapped them around him as he inserted his cock into you. The impact made both of you moan with pleasure at the same time. He started to pound into you, getting harder as you wrapped your legs around him tighter with each thrust.

"You're so tight [insert name here], " he moaned as he started to go faster. You felt like you were going to explode in any minute. The man you loved with all your heart despite his narcissism and in-your-face attitude was being intimate with you. You, of all people in this vast world. You felt your back pound against the wall, but it did not hurt. Nothing could hurt at this time. "Fuck, I'm going to climax," you heard him scream.

"Go ahead, I'm going to as well. Let's climax together, " you responded back. He started to pound with all his might into you until warm liquid flowed out between his and your legs. You both fell to the floor from exhaustion. As you laid there on the floor, facing the open window where a cool breeze was flowing into the room, making the wind chimes sing, you felt Gilbert wrap his arms around you, pulling you in close.

"Ich liebe dich, Gilbert," you whispered to him as your eyes started to become heavy as you started to fall into a slumber.

"Ich liebe dich auch," he whispered in response, planting a soft kiss on you as you curled up into his naked body, falling asleep in his arms. You realised that sometimes dreams can come true; you just have to wait for them in the end.


End file.
